Modern communication systems provide multiple communication methods for getting in touch with a person, such as home telephones, work telephones, cellular telephones, automobile console telephones, internet telephones and email. Typically, in order to get in touch with an individual, it may be necessary to dial each of the communication devices separately until the individual answers one of the devices. Further, in many cases, each communication device may include a voicemail box, where a caller may leave a message for the called individual. If the called individual does not answer at any of the communication devices, the caller may deposit a voicemail at each of the respective voicemail boxes, often times resulting in multiple nearly identical messages on multiple voicemail boxes. Consequently, the called individual may have called each voicemail box separately using the specific voicemail box phone number and pass-code and may be required to listen to the nearly identical messages multiple times on each voicemail box.
Additionally, multiple members of a group, such as a family, may use multiple communication methods. A group, like a family, may have a home phone, two work phones, two cell phones, two mobile phones and two email addresses, resulting in multiple devices that callers may call in order to get in touch with a family member. In an example scenario, if a doctor, school, bank or security monitoring system needs to get in touch with a family or group member, they must call each of the communication devices separately until one is answered. This may result in wasted time by the caller when trying to get in touch with the family member, and wasted time by the family members when trying to check multiple voicemails to determine who has called each of the communication devices and managing the voicemail messages.